


Southern Comfort

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), The Bunker - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Angst, Bitch Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hate Sex, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Politics, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Teddy Redbones viciously despises his political opponent Savannah Harrison. By day... At night, the two tear into each other madly, hiding their secret affair from the world and their feelings from one another.
Relationships: Teddy Redbones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon_hader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_hader/gifts).



> More Teddy as requested by a couple of different folks. Not sure if this is what you're looking for or not, but...here you go!

Pink lips moving ceaselessly along with his candidate and windbreaker-clad arms crossed, Teddy stared at the stage until Stanton Mitchell’s speech finished. Gray hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention, Teddy’s cobalt gaze scanned the auditorium and sneered when he found the green lizard eyes of Savannah Harrison glowering back.

Not-so-subtly scratching the side of her nose with her middle finger, Teddy’s nostrils flared, large hands gripping the hips of his acid wash jeans as the dulcet tones of Weatherby Michaels, Savannah’s candidate and reputed to be three points ahead, leaned into the microphone for his response.

From across the room, Savannah tipped her head toward the podium, auburn eyebrow arching in challenge. Slowly, to make sure Savannah could read every syllable, Teddy mouthed the words, “ _Fuck. You. Harrison.”_

Savannah laughed. _Laughed_. And the vein in Teddy’s high forehead throbbed, grinding his teeth, muscle in his sharp jaw popping as he ripped his attention away from her and back toward the debate.

Applause flooding the room, chairs squeaked and shoes shuffled, Teddy searching for Alvin when Savannah slithered up next to him, finger tapping on the arm of her pristine purple skirt and jacket set. “Nervous, Redbones?”

Lip curling, Teddy drew himself up to his full height, looming over Savannah. “You wish, Harrison.”

“Hmm...well…” Savannah leaned into her Georgian accent, a habit she knew infuriated him. “Seems your boy was a might flustered up there. Gotta say…” Tilting up her chin, emerald eyes icy, Savannah smirked. “Don’t think you’ve got a chance this time around, Teddy.”

“Now listen here,” Finger pointing in her face and spit flying from his rounded teeth, Teddy’s sapphire eyes raged, wild and glittering. “I’m undefeated. Undefeated! You understand me? And it’s not gonna be the likes of you…” Shaking his head in disgust, Teddy lowered his arms, flicking out his wrath from his fingers. “That takes me down. I’ll tell you that right now.”

With aggravating calm, Savannah nodded her head, painted lips blossoming into a wide smile. “If you say so, Redbones. Good luck.”

Teddy tried to formulate a decent comeback, but anger jumbled the words, resulting in no more than a snarl, a flash of teal, black, and pink below the shine of his bald spot as he stomped out the door.

***

Mercedes rolling to a stop, after years Savannah insisted on parking two blocks away, sunglasses donned despite the late hour and strutting quickly as she scanned the area for signs of anyone following. 

A knock. Footsteps padding. Turn of the knob. Teddy, dark blue eyes narrowed and speaking through clenched teeth as he stood before her in his white undershirt and gray sweatpants. “Harrison.”

“Redbones.” Tucking her glasses into her purse, Savannah glared, hateful silence sizzling between them over the doormat as C-SPAN echoed in the background.

Huge hand shooting out to snatch her collar, Teddy dragged her over the threshold with such rapidity he nearly pulled Savannah out of her heels. “Get in here, you bitch!” Kicking the door shut behind them, Teddy’s large frame slammed her into the wall, hips wasting no time in grinding Savannah against the pastel yellow surface with a vengeance, mashing their mouths together as he snapped both of her wrists overhead in one wide palm.

Teddy tore at Savannah’s blazer, a button flying, and she left his mouth with an annoyed mewl. “Hey now!” Savannah barked, stomping a foot. “This is fuckin’ Chanel, Redbones. Show some respect.”

Seizing her chin, embers crackled behind Teddy’s cobalt eyes. “Fuck it. I’ll buy you a new one, yeah?” Teddy claimed her mouth, wrenching Savannah’s blouse apart with one swift motion and thrusting his burgeoning erection into her hip. 

Bunching her skirt at the waist, Teddy’s pink lips scattered down Savannah’s neck, breath hot and insistent as he crammed his fingers into her panties. “You came here to get fucked, didn't you, now?” Teddy took her ear between his rounded teeth as he discovered the slickness between Savannah’s thighs, grinning to himself. “You want me to make you cum? Don’t you, Savannah? Huh? Innit that right, now?”

“ _Yeah! Oh fuck...yeah! Teddy! Fuck!”_ Rocking into his touch, Savannah’s heels jittered over the hardwood floor as Teddy mercilessly fiddled her clit, panties soaking under his ministrations.

“Oh, well now…” Hand slowing, Teddy leaned back, wide smirk blossoming over his mouth as his expressive brows rose. “What if I don’t want to, there, Miss Savannah?”

Eyes green daggers of warning, Savannah’s voice became dry and deadly as she forced her pelvis forward. “You better get me off, Redbones. Or you know what happens.”

“Is that right?” Teddy retracted his arm, sucking the fingers into his mouth with torturous patience as he nodded. “What’s that, then, darlin’?”

Hand whipping out of his grasp in Teddy’s distraction, Savannah’s palm cracked across his cheek with lightning velocity, and she smiled wickedly as he blinked, pale skin glowing pink with the sting. “That’s what.” Leaning in, Savannah pecked Teddy’s supple lips, her auburn eyebrows popping.

A deep chuckle rumbled in Teddy’s solid chest as he touched a hand to his sharp cheekbone. “Oh yeah?” Dexterous fingers closing around Savannah’s swan-like neck, Teddy’s tall form hovered over her, hissing through his rounded teeth as he shoved his erection against her hip. “You wanna fuckin’ play tonight? Is that it, Savannah? Huh?” Twisting her head to the side, Teddy’s tongue painted a wide swath down the side of her face before his mouth went to her ear, voice sticky molasses as the warmth of his whisper tickled. “You wanna get rough with me, yeah? You bitch… See what happens, now. _I dare you.”_

Teeth latching onto his pasty neck, Savannah sank in until Teddy gasped, leaving a perfect imprint behind before she leaned back with a chuckle. “Bring it on, Redbones.”

Teddy’s face transformed into a bestial rage as he once again gathered Savannah’s wrists overhead. “Yeah? Is this what you want, bitch? Huh? Like this, now?” Sapphire eyes frightfully wide and unblinking, nostrils agape, Teddy rent Savannah’s panties away with such speed she barely felt the fabric give way before his fingers began scrubbing her swollen clit with vicious purpose as though he were trying to remove a stain. “Huh, Savannah? This what you want? You want me to make you cum, darlin’? Like this, now? Yeah? Huh? _Huh?”_

Teddy propelled her roughly up and down the wall as he barreled his hips forward, round spot of precum staining his sweatpants as his thick cock gyrated against Savannah’s side. Angling his wrist, Teddy inserted two long fingers into the sopping heat of her pussy, arching until he hit the spongey patch of tissue that made Savannah’s knees buckle, a shriek escaping her throat as his thumb continued to race over her engorged clit.

“Yeah, like this, huh? _Huh?”_ Drawl entering a thunderous shout, Teddy plunged his hand forward, Savannah tap dancing over the hardwood floor as tremors flooded her curvaceous body. “You gonna cum for me, now? _Come on, you bitch! Cum for me! Now! Do it! Cum for me! Cum! CUM!”_

“ _Teddy!”_ Savannah screamed, eyes going white as she dripped down Teddy’s fingers, thighs squeezing and quaking, certain she would collapse were it not for Teddy holding her arms aloft.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Teddy dropped her wrists and Savannah wobbled as he growled, “Come on, now.” Shiny digits fisting in her crimson hair, Teddy wrestled Savannah to the floor, careful to use a wide palm to protect the back of her head as he took them down. Kneeing her legs apart, Teddy chuckled, licking his lips as he shuffled out of his sweatpants and unearthed his cock. 

“You wanna get fucked now, don’t you, Savannah?” Prominent eyebrows wiggling, Teddy smirked as he painted the wide head of his cock through the folds of her pussy. “Don’t lie to me, now.”

“Yeah…” Savannah nodded, attempting to lift the hemline of Teddy’s shirt, but smacked away with a shake of the head and a tsk of his lips. “Fuck me, Teddy.”

“Mmm…” Hum extending as he pushed his way inside of her, the reassuring weight of Teddy’s broad frame settled atop Savannah as he violently pulled her head to the side, pink lips starting their signature string of deep, breathy intonations as he pummeled her with his considerable cock. 

“Mmm...fuck, I know this is what you want, Savannah, yeah.” Teddy’s sizable hand groped her breast as he dropped his hold on her hair, using his cheek to hold her down and wedging an arm between them to spin over her clit. “You love when I pound this pussy so damn hard, don’t you, now? Yeah...fuck…”

“Yeah…” Slamming her hips into him, Savannah snuck her hands up the back of Teddy’s shirt, manicured nails clawing into his wide back. “ _Fuck! Teddy, I love it! Fuck! Harder!”_

“Yeah?” Ruthlessly smacking her tailbone into the hardwood, Teddy displayed his rounded teeth, spit flying in his ardor. “Like this? Huh? Is this what you want, bitch? You want this cock, now? Huh? _Like this? Yeah? Yeah? Huh?”_

Savannah cinched around him, heels kicking and eyes rolling. “ _Fuck, Teddy! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Convulsions dissipating, Savannah encased Teddy in her limbs as he rocketed forward. 

Fusing their mouths together with frantic ardency, Teddy slithered a powerful arm beneath her as he cradled Savannah’s head near. “ _Oh Savannah! Oh fuck! Yeah! You’re gonna make me cum, honey! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Teddy’s grunts reverberated through his solid chest and into her spine as Savannah clung to his rapidly pulsing body, desperately trying to coordinate their panting lips as she constricted around him yet again.

Soaking in the image of Savannah’s contorting face before his cobalt eyes shuttered and he lost control of his movements, Teddy smushed their foreheads together, gripping her almost too tight as his crisp jaw gaped and he froze. “ _Savannah!”_ Huffing whimper pouring from his pink lips, Teddy jerked forward, hot cum throbbing inside of her as he and Savannah swayed together on the floor.

Bodies relaxing against one another, sweaty and exhausted, Teddy touched a lazy kiss to Savannah’s cheek, petting over her scarlet hair. “Mmm...that was a nice one, Harrison.”

“Yeah…” Gulping air, Savannah nodded weakly and rubbed Teddy’s bald spot. “Good show, Redbones.”

Teddy removed himself, flopping onto his back and pulling up his sweatpants. For a moment they both splayed in the living room, staring at the ceiling, a weather report indicating a possibility of rain echoing from the flashing television. Fingers inching over to tickle her exposed thigh, Teddy lifted a dark eyebrow. “You think we’re gettin’ too old for this, then?”

Corners of her mouth downturned, Savannah shook her head and flipped over. “Nah.” Savannah stood, realizing that, apart from her bra and possibly her skirt, Teddy massacred her outfit. She would have to borrow one of his shirts for the walk back to the car in the morning. Again. “Until one of us breaks a hip, I think we’re good.” Grinning, she held out a hand to Teddy and he rose with a sigh. 

Teddy looked over the mess he made of Savannah, an approving smirk hitching to his wide mouth as he smacked her ass appreciatively. “Yeah, I think we’re good for a few more years yet.”

“Bed?” Savannah glanced up the stairs, hopelessly straightening her clothes.

Nodding, Teddy pointed to the kitchen. “Yeah. Meet you there.”

Savannah entered Teddy’s airy bedroom, deciding she may as well sleep naked as she removed the tattered remains of fabric and slipped below the comforter that always made her cringe with the loud, clashing colors. Coffee filter full of goldfish crackers cupped in his large hand, Teddy climbed in bed beside her, perching his wire rimmed glasses on his patrician nose before picking up his half finished Zinn book.

Scoffing, Savannah folded the pillow behind her head. “Can’t you use a damn bowl, Redbones?”

“I could.” Teddy munched contentedly, scooping up a few more goldfish. “But this is easier. Come on, now.” Nudging her with the snack, Teddy pouted his lips. “Don’t pretend you don’t want some, there.”

Green eyes slivered, Savannah begrudgingly took a handful and Teddy smiled, sweeping in to kiss her temple before he opened his book. Savannah studied the cover, shaking her head. “I still don’t understand how you, a good southern boy, can read that liberal trash.”

“Savannah…” Tone warning, Teddy didn’t look up as he flipped the page. “What’s the rule, now?”

Savannah rolled her eyes. “No politics in the bedroom.”

“That’s right.” Bobbing his head, Teddy ticked up his glasses, continuing with his chapter.

“But I just…” Throwing up her hands in exasperation, Savannah sat up, clutching the comforter to her chest. “Doesn’t it bother you, all this bullshit about--”

“Hey now…” Marking his place with his thumb, Teddy’s sizable hand gripped her chin, slow, sexy smirk blossoming. “Are you gonna make me cover that pretty mouth of yours? Huh?”

“No…” Pursing her lips with a sigh, Savannah reluctantly snuggled against Teddy when he lifted a firm arm.

“Mmm...good.” Teddy planted a kiss to the top of her head, then paused, inspecting. “Hmm…” Petting over her tresses, Teddy narrowed his eyes. “Time for another dye job it looks like. Can see your roots, there.”

Pulling back indignantly, Savannah arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me, Mr. Redbones, are we commenting on someone _else’s_ hair?” She tenderly polished his bald spot and Teddy giggled, holding up a defeated palm.

“Alright, alright, now. Sorry.” Savannah kissed his cheek, hunkering down against Teddy’s tall frame. Lulled by the rise and fall of his built chest, Savannah drifted, lost to her dreams long before Teddy closed his book. Removing his glasses and flicking off the light, Teddy gently adjusted Savannah in his grasp, nestling into her warmth, lips gracing her forehead in the darkness before he allowed himself to fall asleep to the sounds of her comforting breath.

***

As per usual, Teddy’s sapphire eyes blinked open promptly at 4:30 whether he wanted them to or not. Savannah slumbered on as Teddy padded downstairs, setting the coffee to boil and scurrying outside for the paper in his slippers, perusing the headlines before sneaking back upstairs in hopes that Savannah stirred.

Mattress shifting next to her, Savannah opened a bleary green eye. “Oh...hey.”

“Mornin’.” Big hand finding her waist under the covers, Teddy’s face swam toward her, nuzzling into Savannah’s neck. “Mmm...I almost forgot you slept naked, there.”

Savannah chuckled. “Of course I did. You destroyed my clothes, you animal.”

“Mmm...that’s right…” Teddy’s fingers crept down to graze her ass. “I did, didn’t I?” Tiptoeing around between her thighs, Teddy pet over the soft lips of her pussy as his mouth decorated Savannah’s collarbone. “What you got planned for today, now?”

Humming delightedly, Savannah combed through his silver hair and tossed a leg over Teddy’s waist. “Hmm...press conference. Prepping Michaels for an interview. Returning phone calls. Paperwork, of course.”

“Mmm…” Teddy nodded against her skin, poking his head up to look at the alarm clock as he scooted forward, morning erection bumping between her legs. “What time you gotta be gone, then?”

“Hmm…” Teetering her chin, Savannah rotated her body forward. “6:30. At the latest.” 

Tugging down his sweatpants as they lay side by side, Teddy guided the head of his cock to her entrance. “Well alright, then…” Teddy’s cobalt eyes locked into hers and with a mutual nod he tilted his hips forward, sheathing himself within the wet heat. Developing a languorous rhythm, Teddy started her favorite habit, though Savannah wouldn't tell him under threat of death. Inane, everyday chit-chat laced with the sweetest of kisses as Teddy held her face, their bodies joined, moving in a loose cadence as though they possessed all the time in the world.

“Mmm...press conference, you got your notes and everything done then, there?” Supple lips skidding down her chin, Teddy’s thumb traced through the dew of her pussy expertly, Savannah moaning before she could reply.

“Yeah, I...I…” Swallowing. Savannah nodded, kissing the joint of Teddy’s sturdy jaw. “I’m all set.” 

Teddy thrust forward purposefully with a groan. “Mmm...course you are…” Eyes closing, Teddy’s hips hastened their pace and he dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin below Savannah’s ear. “That new assistant o’ yours? They shapin’ up, now?”

“Yeah…” Savannah breathed, rutting against Teddy’s wide frame and bunching up his shirt, hungry to see his body. “He’s...fallin’ in line just fine…”

“Mmm...good. Yeah that’s...good... _fuck…_ ” Savannah’s flickered around him and Teddy twiddled her clit, whipping them together. “Savannah, I…” Cock barreling forward aggressively, Teddy’s eyebrows knit together in an impression of agony as he panted into her open mouth. “Fuck, I love makin’ you cum. You wanna get on top, now? How you want it, here?”

Shrieks whirring in her throat, Savannah shook her head. “No, Teddy, I…” Hesitating, she pulled at his arm. “I like feelin’ you on top of me.”

“Yeah…” Nodding insistently, Teddy rolled, weight of his large frame pressing her into the mattress. “Alright, honey.” Undulating inside, Teddy’s voice faded to a needy whisper, high and desperate as his fingers worked feverishly between her thighs and his face scrunched. “ _Like this? Like this, now? Does that feel good, Savannah?”_

“ _Yeah! Yeah, fuck! Fuck, Teddy! Don’t stop!_ ” Thighs fusing to his hammering hips, Savannah’s fingers wound in Teddy’s gray hair as she held him close.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Savannah constricted around him and Teddy humped with reckless abandon, headboard smacking the wall as he coiled his powerful arms around her. “ _I won’t! Never! Fuck you so hard! Just the way you like, honey! Always! Just like this! Fuck! Fuck!”_

“ _Yeah, Teddy! Yeah! I love it! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Quivering ceaselessly, Teddy’s body stammered above her, left eye irrepressibly twitching as he grimaced before pulse after pulse of hot cum flooded Savannah. Teddy collapsed with a wavering groan, their damp skin whispering against one another, speaking words their mouths wouldn’t say as they shared a breathless kiss before he extricated himself and Savannah pushed her sweaty hair from her face.

After a few composing breaths, Savannah resolved herself to stand, traipsing to Teddy’s closet. “Can I borrow one of your shirts?”

Teddy smiled. He didn’t know why she always said ‘borrow’ when he never saw them again. “Go right ahead, now.”

A disgusted noise floated out to him. “Jeez, Redbones. Don’t you own anything that isn’t butt ugly?”

“If you don’t like it, why don’t you…” Folding his arms behind his head, Teddy almost suggested she go out shopping for him instead, but caught himself. _Nope. Girlfriends do that. Not...this._ “Just...shove it, Harrison.”

Emerging with a plain white button up over her arm and a smirk on her face, Savannah retrieved her bra and once dressed Teddy escorted her downstairs. “Coffee?” Teddy threaded an errant strand of crimson behind her ear. “Breakfast or somethin’?”

“No time.” Savannah glanced at the microwave, shrugging into her jacket and replacing her sunglasses. 

Nodding, Teddy hitched something he hoped resembled a smile on his face. “Alright, then. You have a good day, now.” Savannah stepped into her heels and Teddy’s hand closed around his mug. “When, um...when you think you’ll want to get together again?”

Clearing her throat, Savannah wanted to tell him to come over tonight. Hell, she wanted to tell Teddy to accompany her to the press conference, maybe let her ride his face after to relieve some of the stress. Savannah wanted to tell Teddy a myriad of adulations, needful words that punched the backs of her teeth as she did up the singular remaining button of her jacket. But all she said was, “I’ll let you know, Redbones.”

“Sounds good.” Grin tight, Teddy quickly hid it behind his coffee and Savannah ducked out into the morning sunshine, chiding herself for once again burying her nose in the collar of Teddy’s shirt as she strode back to her car.

***

Scarlet tresses plastered to her scalp from the shower, Savannah sighed her way into the sheets, debating whether her eyes could handle an installment of her daily prayer reader when the phone rang.

“Savannah Harrison?” Deep chuckle radiating over the line, Savannah smiled, untangling her elbow from the cord. 

“My, my, my, aren’t we professional at…” Pausing, Teddy glanced at the digital numbers of the clock, narrowing his gaze as he already removed his wire-rimmed reading glasses. “A quarter to midnight, then.”

Savannah huffed a laugh. “Speaking of professional, what’re you doin’ callin’ me at this unholy hour, Redbones?”

“Oh…” Resisting the urge to address the erection proudly perched beneath the sheets, Teddy teetered his head, taking a sip of bourbon. “Just thought you might be up for somethin’ sinful, I suppose. Speakin’ of unholy, there…”

“Redbones…” Chuckling, Savannah shook her head. “If you’re in the mood…” Savannah cricket her legs together in anticipation and peered around at her empty bedroom. “Why don’t you just come over?”

A beat of silence greeted her on the other line. “Oh...well, um...sorry, Savannah, I...I’ve been drinkin’, so…”

“Oh…” Savannah swallowed, mouth settling into a flat line as she nodded in resignation.

“You’re welcome to swing by here, if you like…” Teddy bit his lip, cradling the phone closer to his joined ear.

“It’s late, Teddy…”

Cords of his neck working, Teddy’s thumb played with the condensation on his glass. “Yeah...yeah, right…” A quiet that went on for a hair too long passed before Teddy cleared his throat. “You still wanna talk for a spell though? Maybe?”

“Yeah.” Grinning, Savannah settled down onto her pillow. “Sounds good. What’re you up to over there, Redbones?”

“Oh…” Gliding down to palm himself over his boxers, Teddy sighed luxuriously. “Just thinkin’ about eatin’ that pretty pussy of yours. Nothin’ new, I figure.”

Savannah giggled, surprising even herself with the girlish tone as her fingers crept between her legs. “Mmm, I don’t hate the sound of that.”

“Oh, come on now…” Voice descending into a seductive syrup, Teddy’s lengthy fingers encased his thick cock. “Don’t pretend you don’t love the way I lick that pussy. I would eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and I know you would love it.”

“Yeah…” Exploring her slickness, Savannah closed her eyes. “I do…”

“Say it.” Teddy polished the wide head of his cock, thumb rubbing into his frenulum. “Tell me.”

Blinking up at the ceiling, Savannah’s hand stopped. “Say what?”

A high note of need snuck into Teddy’s voice. “Tell me you love it…”

Nodding to herself, Savannah slid two fingers alongside her clit. “Yeah. I love it. You give great head, Teddy. Fuck...I love sittin’ on that face of yours…”

“Mmm...yeah…” Giving himself a generous tug, Teddy’s nose flared as he melted into the mattress. “I love makin’ you scream, Savannah. Gettin’ you so wet you can’t fuckin’ stand it. Love the way you shake, Love the way you pull my hair and say my name…Yeah...”

“ _Fuck, Teddy! Yes!”_ Dipping into her drenched pussy, Savannah redoubled her grip on the phone as she spun over her clit. “You feel so good. I want that big cock of yours. Now. _Fuck me!”_

“Mmm...yeah?” A whimper escaped him as Teddy thrust into the warm circle of his fist, eyes clenched. “Damn, I love fuckin’ you, Savannah. Your pussy is so tight...and wet...and warm…Fuck...yeah...”

Moan breaching her lips, Savannah’s fingers raced. “ _Yeah! Fuck me, Teddy! Harder! Fuck!”_

“And I love…” Wrist flashing over his cock, Teddy panted into the receiver, drawl morphing into a whine. “How you let me kiss you. And hold you when I’m inside. _Fuck! Fuck, Savannah! I love it so much, you feel so good…”_

Silence. Stepping back from the brink, Teddy’s arm stopped, eyes opening. “Teddy…” Savannah’s voice, pitying and low, sent a wave of acrid shame over his pallid flesh as Teddy dropped himself, sitting up in bed.

“Sorry, I…” Sharp jawline flashing as he ground his teeth, Teddy tensed. “I’m just drunk. Don’t...just forget it…”

“Yeah, I’ll…” Swallowing hard, Savannah gripped her thigh. “I’ll see you at the debate. Thursday.”

Teddy nodded in the darkness. “Yeah. Yeah, alright then, Harrison. You...have yourself a good night, now.”

“Goodnight, Redbones.” Hanging up, Savannah turned out the light, studying the ceiling for a long time before her hand inched between her legs once more. At first she tried to summon images of something, someone, anyone other than Teddy.

But when it became obvious that wasn’t going to work, she settled for Teddy’s mask of rage, those dark blue eyes blazing above her with his big hand around her neck as he fucked her hard and dirty. 

Still, close, but no finish line. Savannah kicked the sheets in frustration. As her fingers resumed, she didn’t want to picture Teddy, face soft and hands tender, cradling her in his strong arms. She didn’t want to think on his words, replaying again and again that vulnerable tone that tugged at her innards, displaying Savannah’s sensitivity where even she didn’t want to look as her body trembled, trying to ignore how her mouth called Teddy’s name into the moonlit room.

***

Shaking out the arms of his navy blazer, Teddy paced, surly that they wouldn’t allow him to do the mic check as they set up the stage for the final debate. Alvin bobbed up to him, surveying the hall with his hands in his pockets. “Should go well today.”

“Yeah, I think we’re pretty solid, now.” Teddy nodded, scratching alongside his nose.

“Ugh…” Face nauseated, Teddy followed Alvin’s eyeline and spotted Savannah, crimson hair perfectly coiffed above her trim black skirt suit as she waited in the opposite aisle. “Harrison. Why can’t she just back off? Crazy bitch.”

“Hey!” Teddy barked and Alvin jumped back, startled. “There’s…” Tone lowering, Teddy smoothed over his lapel, dark blue gaze darting away. “There’s no need to be uncivil, is all…”

Alvin looked at him curiously, but said nothing as the chairs unfolded around them and the auditorium gradually filled.

Checking her watch, Savannah tucked a loose red strand behind her ear when her assistant Grant rushed up, young eyes wide with fear. “Miss Harrison, I...it’s...he’s…”

“Well, spit it out, Grant,” Savannah clapped him on the shoulder. “We only have twenty minutes to go. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.” 

“Michaels just had a heart attack!” Throwing up his hands, Grant spun back toward the door. “They’re taking him away in an ambulance right now!”

“ _What?!”_ Grant dragged her down the hall, and to her horror, Savannah saw the truth of his words as the red and blue lights raced down the highway.

Slumping back inside, Savannah stared blankly. “Miss...Miss Harrison?” Leaning in, Grant tried to catch her eye. “What should I do?”

Savannah didn’t know. It was over. Finished. Before a single voter ever cast a ballot. “Just, um…” Swallowing hard, Savannah blinked. “Go...go tell the moderator what happened and that...that we have to cancel. Th-thank you, Grant.”

Bobbing her head as Grant scuttled away, Savannah zeroed in on Teddy, strutting anxiously near the refreshments table, nose flared as he surveyed the milling throng.

Savannah approached, face down and steps shuffling. “Well, well, well…” Thumbs hooking in his waistband, Teddy puffed out his firm chest, arching a commanding eyebrow. “You ready for the final showdown there, Miss Harrison?”

“Just…” Voice hoarse and refusing to meet his taunting gaze, Savannah hung a hand on the corner of Teddy’s jacket. “Just...come on…”

Narrowing his eyes in concern, Teddy glanced around before leaning in, voice soft. “Alright then…” Teddy followed, confused by this crumpled, washed up woman lugging herself step by aching step before him. This was not his Savannah, not his warrior woman who stepped on the neck on the world with a stiletto and a smirk, unapologetic and unwavering. No, it was someone else who beckoned for him to join her in the utility closet when she was certain no one watched, and it left Teddy worried.

Door closing behind them, Teddy cupped her cheek. “Savannah, what’s--”

But Savannah latched onto his face, hurriedly fumbling with Teddy’s zipper. “Fuck me.”

“Savannah, what’re you…” Teddy parted from Savannah, cobalt eyes scanning her suspiciously as she hiked up her skirt. “This...what about the rules?” Looking back toward the hall, Teddy took half a step away. Years ago they agreed, only their homes, never during work hours. In all this time, neither one of them strayed. For Savannah to break now was...troubling. 

“Fuck it.” Looping a leg around him, Savannah corralled Teddy in. “Who cares?” Savannah smeared her mouth against Teddy’s, fingers threading into his silver hair as she desperately sought his soft cock. “You want me don’t you, Redbones? Come on…”

With one last peek over his shoulder, Teddy nodded. “Alright, then…” Huge hands swarming over her, Teddy met Savannah’s sorrowful lips, rolling forward with a lustful sigh.

But after a couple of minutes, Teddy’s fingers stilled at her waist, tongue retracting as he balanced their foreheads together. “Savannah, I...I’m sorry…” Touching a kiss to her cheek, Teddy’s eyes fell to the floor. “I can’t.”

Arms falling from the shelf of his shoulders, Savannah looked up at him imploringly. “But...just this once? I mean…” Resentful of the tightness in her throat, Savannah swallowed her woe and caressed his sculpted jaw. “Can’t we bend the rules just for today?”

“No, I mean, um…” Voice tremulous despite his best efforts, Teddy took Savannah’s fingers, lowering them to her side. “I can’t do this anymore, Savannah. Not if you don’t…” Nostrils wide, Teddy shook his head, blinking rapidly. “It’s just...it’s just too hard, now.”

Mouth working open and closed in silence, Savannah studied Teddy’s stony features, tempted to slap him if it would make those sapphire eyes look back at her. “But...Teddy, I thought…” Savannah placed a hand on his chest, but Teddy merely flinched away from her touch. “I thought we had a pretty good thing goin’ here…”

“Then why don’tchu…” Stopping himself short of a shout, crystals formed over the oceans of Teddy’s irises before he exhaled, deflating. “Why you gotta be so damn stubborn, then, huh, Savannah?”

Savannah didn’t move, didn’t speak. Scoffing, Teddy zipped himself up, storming out of the closet. Snatching the handle before anyone could see, Savannah shrugged her skirt down and combed over her hair. And there, plopping down on a bucket of ice melt, sounds of the shocked audience floating to her among the mops and cleaning supplies, Savannah buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

***

Teddy couldn’t find Savannah after the news about Michaels broke. Despite his high perspective, her red head was nowhere to be seen among the dispersing bodies as a sickening feeling of panic bubbled in his chest. Weaving through to the parking lot, Teddy jumped in his Grand Marquis when he realized Savannah’s Mercedes no longer held her signature spot.

Knock at the door, Savannah curled further under the blanket, tipping back another swallow of scotch. Visitor resorting to pounding, Savannah sighed, hauling herself up in her oversized, ancient Trinity College shirt and gym shorts.

A bedraggled Savannah answered, bottle clutched in her hand as she glared up at him through a crimson curtain of bangs. “What? Come to gloat, Redbones?”

“Jeez...fuckin’...no, of course not, Savannah, I…”

“Then go away.” Tipping the amber liquid down her throat, Teddy’s view into her house shrank to a sliver. “I’m busy.”

“Hey now.” Teddy shoved a shoe in the gap and Savannah bore fangs. “Talk to me, here. C’mon.” Leaning in, Savannah shoved the door back and Teddy pursed his lips. “Savannah...don’t make me--”

“What?” Tone flat and dangerous, Savannah snarled in his face. “You gonna break into my damn house, Teddy? I don’t think so. Now _get!”_

Boiling, Teddy took a breath, extinguishing the fire, and when he spoke his voice came out measured, tender. “Savannah…” Teddy affixed himself in her doorway, boring into her furious emerald eyes. “If you...you really want me to go, I will, now, but…” Lifting a hand, Teddy was unsurprised when she dodged him. “But I’m worried about you, yeah? And I just…” Tapping on the frame, Teddy bobbed his head. “I think you need to talk to someone and I...I need to know you’re alright in there.” Sensing a lack of resistance, Teddy took a step forward, fingers gracing Savannah’s elbow. “Can I come in, then? Talk at you for a bit?” Teddy bent down, touching his forehead to hers, stroking down Savannah’s arm. “Honey, I just...I wanna know you’re okay, yeah?”

Eyes brimming, Savannah shook her head. “I’m not…” Folding into his large frame, weeping wracked Savannah’s body as Teddy’s powerful arms enveloped her, carefully guiding her back into the house and closing the door behind them as he removed the bottle from her hand.

“Alright, alright now…” Rubbing circles into her back, Teddy led Savannah to the couch, pulling her into his lap. Savannah sobbed into Teddy’s shirt, ignoring for once the cacophony of his tie as she drew up her knees, making herself small in his grasp. “Yeah, you just cry, now…” Teddy petted over her scarlet tresses, tucking Savannah under his square chin. “Just go ahead and have a good cry, then, honey. That’s fine. I’m right here. I got you…”

Sniffing, Savannah hugged Teddy’s love handles. “I...I feel so stupid.”

“Aw, naw…” Teddy kissed her forehead, jiggling her a little. “Nothin’ to feel stupid about, there. Hell, I’d be cryin,’ too.”

“Yeah?” Puffy eyes studying his smiling face, Teddy nodded, lips dotting Savannah’s nose.

“O’ course. Like a baby. And I’d look a whole hell of a lot less pretty than you when I did it, too.” Fingers whispering over her skin, he cleared away the red strands stuck to the moisture on her cheek and Teddy chuckled. “Just a weird, old man cryin’ like an infant. It’d be a mess, I tell you that much right now.”

“I just…” Playing with his tie, Savannah licked her lips. Tasted salt. “I...I think I would’ve been alright...you know, when, um…” Savannah nodded, swallowing. “When I lost to you and all, but this…”

Sighing, Teddy took hold of Savannah’s chin, dark blue gaze serious as he looked thoughtfully over her doleful face. “Savannah...you were gonna beat me.” Thumb tracing her lower lip, Teddy shook his head. “It took a damn act of God for you to come in second, honey.”

“Teddy…” Savannah smoothed over his bald spot, smiling in spite of herself. “You don’t believe in God.”

“I realize that.” Smirking, Teddy shrugged his mountainous shoulders. “If that crafty bastard does exist though, I think you got an unfair advantage, is all I’m sayin’.”

Savannah laughed, and the music of the sound was such that Teddy couldn't resist claiming her lips halfway through, circle of his arms tightening as Savannah’s mouth opened and their tongues intertwined.

Parting, Teddy’s eyes remained closed, fingers dancing in her crimson waves as he cradled Savannah near. “Savannah, now…” Teddy whispered, afraid of what he might see if he looked, if he spoke the words, but knowing he had no choice. “You know I’m in love with you, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Savannah formed her body against him, her silence deafening. Burying her face in Teddy’s neck, perhaps she hoped to hide her voice even from herself as her lips moved over his pale skin. “I love you, too, Teddy.”

Deep hum of gratitude issuing from his solid chest, Teddy looped her close. Giggling and glassy eyed, Teddy peppered kisses to every inch of Savannah’s face he could as she straddled over him with a smile. “Yeah? We’re in this together, then, right, Harrison? No more fuckin’ around, now, yeah?”

Laughing, Savannah tickled through his gray tendrils. “Yeah, but...Teddy, what if we wanna kill each other?”

“Oh…” Grabbing two handfuls of her ass, Teddy’s expressive eyebrows shot up as he tipped her down to his face. “I think we’ll find ways to work around that. Don’t you worry, now, Miss Savannah…”

Lips lacing, Savannah rocked her hips forward, loosening Teddy’s tie as his tongue explored her mouth before leaning back, nose tracing her cheek. “Bedroom, then?”

“Yeah.” Savannah stood, Teddy giving her backside a healthy smack and giggling as he chased her upstairs. 

Shucking off his jacket before they tumbled into bed together, Savannah whipped his tie overhead, fingers flying down the buttons of his shirt. Teddy undressed Savannah with the impatience of a man who waited for a gift all year and didn’t give a damn about preserving the wrapping paper as he let her clothes fall to the floor, smirking greedily when she lay naked before him. 

Savannah went for Teddy’s undershirt and he grabbed her hands. Annoyed, Savannah flicked her wrists free of his grasp and sat up. “Now come on, Redbones.” Pushing his chest jovially, Savannah scoffed. “You never let me get a look at you and I’m sick of it. Off with that shit. Enough.”

“Oh…” Deep blue eyes sliding away, Teddy swallowed, nodding timidly. “Alright then…” Peeling his shirt overhead in a flash Teddy dropped his slacks and boxers, crawling in after Savannah, sharp cheekbones pink and avoiding her gaze.

“Teddy…” Cascading over his vast shoulders, his firm chest, even his adorable little belly, Savannah grinned. “I don’t know why you spent all this time hidin’. You’re so damn sexy, you know that?”

Sheepish smile blossoming, Teddy tried to hide it away, and failed as he lowered himself on top of Savannah. “Well…” 

Fingers plumbing between her thighs while their mouths joined, as Teddy trickled through the dew, part of him grieved for the time they lost. Years of their clandestine affair, publicly skewering one another before the press, Teddy surely losing his temper more than once (alright, constantly) as they faced off on this issue or that, tempers hot and words hateful. There were nights when, perhaps Savannah wouldn’t choose to stay, or an extra line of angst would present itself in her forehead before Savannah fell asleep after their trysts, that Teddy would wonder if he pushed too far, too hard, if maybe the things he said on the air, before reporters, crossed the line from professional mockery into true cruelty.

But then Teddy would smile, remembering some of the jabs thrown by Savannah. Hell, she accused him of being an arsonist once during their interview on Fox News. The evening that followed certainly lit a fire in both of them as Teddy fucked her with a madness that managed to knock down the damn crucifix which hung over her bed and aggravated him to no end. So, Teddy figured, they were pretty evenly matched.

Bringing her to shivering euphoria, Teddy traversed down her body, mouth following hands until he parked himself between Savannah’s thighs. Crisp jaw surging forward, Teddy’s lengthy tongue spun her open with feverish precision as he curled two lengthy fingers within, tamping against Savannah’s g-spot until she ripped at what little remained of his gray hair.

“ _Fuck, Teddy! Yeah! Don’t stop!”_ Grinding into his chiseled features, for the first instance in their many times together, Savannah felt she could let herself go, secure in the knowledge that though maybe the man between her legs bore no small amount of flaws, his uncontained rage, his tragic wardrobe, his hard-headed focus that bordered on obsession; regardless of all, he loved her dearly.

“Fuck, Teddy, I…” Writhing helplessly beneath him, Savannah moaned. “Can I get on top? I love when you let me ride your face.” 

Teddy didn’t answer, merely flipping them with a stifled groan, strong arms securing Savannah to his sturdy jaw as he clamped his pink lips around her clit and sucked voraciously. “ _Oh! Oh fuck! Teddy, yeah! Yeah! Just...Fuck! Teddy!”_ Folding around him with a screech, Savannah clawed at the sheets, shocks overtaking her body as her eyelids fluttered. 

Weakly pushing herself up, Savannah tapped Teddy’s bald spot. “Hang on…” She breathed, switching herself around and bending down to grip his cock, purple with strain as it leaked below Teddy’s navel. “There…” Savannah gave a breathy laugh and jokingly pinched Teddy’s muscular thigh. “Better. Back to it, Redbones.”

Chuckling between her legs, Teddy dove back in, lapping exuberantly. Savannah blinked, determined to focus as her mouth surrounded the head of Teddy’s cock and she sucked with wanton fervor.

Teddy’s toes curled, knees hitching up as he thrust into the delectable clutch of Savannah’s throat with a tittering moan. Savannah gobbled him without shame and Teddy’s tongue lost its flow, compensating with thrumming fingers as his spare hand clapped over her scalp, pelvis slamming into her slippery depths. “ _Oh fuck! Savannah! Yeah, honey! Suck me! Yeah! Fuck! Yeah!”_

Rubbing into his perineum with the small, even circles she knew drove Teddy wild, Savannah revelled in the high, keening notes that entered his moans as Teddy’s massive cock barreled into her eager mouth. “ _Savannah! Fuck! Honey, you’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! I love you! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Voice cracking in his scream, Teddy shoved her down as hot, salty cum painted the back of Savannah’s throat. “ _Oh fuck... Fuck, Savannah...Yeah...”_ Teddy shuddered, body a wave of rapture as his firm arms shakily replaced themselves around her hips. Taking a few calculated breaths, Teddy spanked Savannah’s ass with resolve. “Alright then…”

Using the entirety of his wide mouth to stimulate her hypersensitive pussy, Teddy moaned against Savannah with the longing of a man denied sustenance for ages, despite having consumed his fill moments earlier as his tongue whipped against her clit and Savannah clung to his shapely legs for support. “ _Oh fuck! Teddy! Yeah! Please! Fuck! I...I…_ ” Nails scraping into his carved calves, the breath trapped in Savannah’s lungs as heat pulsated from her pussy outward to her hairline and toes. “ _Fuck, Teddy, I love you so much! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” 

As Savannah descended into tremors, Teddy slowed, massaging the small of her back and licking his pink lips. Savannah fell to the side, fingers teasing over Teddy’s belly pudge with a half smile. “Well...” Poking Teddy with her knee, Savannah pushed back her sweaty hair. “That was a pretty good way to start things off.”

Teddy grabbed a pillow, flipping over to the end of the bed. “Yeah, I’d say so.” Meeting Savannah’s lips with a grin, she draped herself over Teddy’s broad frame, both of them, for once, too tired to care about who got the last word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
